


Almost Good Enough to Eat!

by Riles



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Basically, Crack, Cum Eating, Food Kink, Other, Well... kinda, don't eat gus' cooking, is that how i would tag it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riles/pseuds/Riles
Summary: Gus was a good cook. Usually, that would be a positive, but not in this situation. Not now.





	Almost Good Enough to Eat!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zechres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zechres/gifts).



> hey i'm sorry vesper but i needed to write something

“Dude, are you  _ sure _ Gus said we could eat these?” Lync said, raising an eyebrow at Shadow, who was already devouring one. 

 

“Yeah.” His mouth was stuffed to the brim with an entire sugar cookie. “Gus said to watch them while he took a piss. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

 

“Okay, but here’s the thing, they’re in hearts. Which means they’re for  _ Spectra _ .”

 

“Well Spectra’s fat ass can miss out on a few cookies.”

 

Swallowing harshly, Shadow gulped down the disgusting mixture of his slobber and food. Grabbing another cookie, he shoved it into Lync’s face with a smirk, chuckling as it almost fell apart in his hand.

 

“Just taste it, okay?! They’re really good.”

 

Shrugging, Lync finally accepted the cookie, humming in delight as soon as the frosting and sprinkles melted on his tongue. They were delicious. 

 

“Oh my Gods, these are  _ fricking _ good, dude.”

 

“Yeah I know! Duh!” Shadow ate another cookie, smearing crumbs and frosting residue on his face as he gorged himself. 

 

Lync instead decided to savor the taste, eating slowly (but making sure to grab a cookie or two to save from Shadow’s rampage) as he watched him go on, and on…

 

“Why would Gus make cookies, though?”

 

Shadow shrugged, mumbling something that Lync was honestly glad he didn’t hear. 

 

“Maybe they’re poisoned. Maybe he  _ knew  _ we’d eat them.” 

 

“That’s bullshit. You’re acting like Gus could actually kill anyone.”

 

Lync’s eyes widened as if he realized the meaning of life. “ _ Dude.” _

 

“What?”

 

“Dude!”

 

“What?!”

 

“What if Gus  _ had  _ killed someone, we just don’t know, because he’s such a good murderer.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

They’ve eaten all the cookies. Fuck. It’s only been five minutes.

 

“Oh my Gods we ate all the fucking cookies.” Shadow said, panicking slightly as he and Lync both stared at the empty pan. “Gus is going to get so mad at us.”

 

“So mad.” Lync said, chiming in as he stood still, hands at his side.

 

“He’s probably going to kill us.”

 

“Kill us?!” His tone was suddenly angry, a bit worried, but mostly angry. “No, dude, he’s going to kill you.” 

 

“Just me?!”

 

“Yeah! Just you!  _ You  _ lured me into eating them, I had absolutely no involvement.”

 

“What?! You ate like, five!”

 

Wide-eyed and dramatic-like, Lync pointed to himself, putting on his best cutesy face and act as he covered his own ass. “Me, no, Gus, I didn’t have  _ any  _ of the cookies. When I came in here, Shadow ate  _ all  _ of them-”

 

“You bastard!”

 

“-Like a pig!”

 

Suddenly, behind them, a loud scream covered the entire room, making both Shadow and Lync jump.

 

“Did you two eat my fucking cookies?!”

 

Gus’ voice was less of anger, and more of fear, almost having an anxiety attack, gripping his hair tightly as he looked at the both of them, almost tearing up.

 

“Look, Gus, we’re sorry!” Lync said, scared for his life. 

 

“Y-yeah! We’ll help you make new ones! And we won’t mess up or do anything!”

 

“Please don’t kill us with a gun, or ground me, or whatever!”

 

In response, Gus just sobbed, collapsing on his knees as he buried his face in his hands.

 

“No, you guys don’t understand. I  _ came  _ in those!”

 

Shadow stood in shock before laughing hysterically, as for Lync, he trembled, experiencing the shock in his own special way.

 

“Oh my Gods, you put your  _ baby batter  _ in the  _ cookie batter! _ ” 

 

Right after Shadow said that, Lync rushed over to the sink and threw up. 

 

He’s crossing cookies off his favorite foods list.


End file.
